


Bad Memories

by ShenanigansEnsue



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested from Tumblr: Could I get a Vasquez-centric drabble where Vasquez has a bad day, and one of the Seven (dealer's choice) does or says something to make it better?





	Bad Memories

Vasquez had been in a mood all day.  

He didn’t talk at breakfast. He didn’t even seem to be listening.  His eyes were dark and far away.  Faraday tried to get a laugh, a smile, something out of him, but Vasquez’s only response was a glare telegraphing the very real truth that if he didn’t consider Faraday a friend, he probably would had shot him.  Everyone decided to keep their distance after that. 

Soon enough the day went by, and the sun started to go down as they made up camp.  Vasquez made his bed and walked away from camp leaving the light of the fire and the company it entailed.

“What’s eating him,” Faraday asked watching him go. “I’ve heard of waking up on the wrong side of the bed, but this is ridiculous.”

“Leave him be,” Sam said.  “The man spent a lot of time alone, probably just needs some time to himself.”

There was a small mummer of agreement amongst the men present.  They all had been on their own for a long time.  It wasn’t unusual for one of them to go off on the other on occasion for no particular reason.  

Goodnight, however, wasn’t so convinced, and from the look he was able to gleam from Sam, he wasn’t so convinced of his own words either.

Jack cooked up some dinner and everyone was served a plate.  Vasquez had yet to return.

“I think I’m going to find our honorary outlaw and see if he wants a plate of something,” Goodnight said.

“Your funeral,” Faraday commented.

“Doubtful, but if it is I’m sure Billy here will avenge my death.”

Billy gave a small smirk and nod of acknowledgement as Goodnight got up from his seat.

It didn’t take him long to find Vasquez.  He had sat himself on top of a small ledge looking over the canyon pass they were traveling through.

Goodnight made a point to step a little harder on the ground than was custom so not to spook him.

“Nice night,” he said casually.

Vasquez turned only slightly to see him before looking back down the canyon.

“I’m not in the mood for a speech Goody.”

The other man didn’t take it personally and continued on until he sat himself down on a rock next to him.

“I’m not here to give one,” he said simply.  “Just thought you could use the company.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t need it.”

Vasquez looked like he wanted to say something, but decided it was no use.  He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back on his elbows.

Goodnight leaned back as well, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it.  

A silence fell between them.  It was long, peacefully, and only broken by the low mumble of conversation and the occasional crack of the fire in camp.

“Do you want to talk about what’s eatin’ yah,” Goodnight asked.

“Not really.”

Goodnight glanced over to him, before looking back forward at the view.  

“I know what bad memories looks like.”

Vasquez stiffened slightly, his hands curling at his sides, but he didn’t look at Goodnight.

“Some of us deal with them every day,” he continued. “Some get them at random intervals, sneak up on us out of nowhere.  Others, well, it takes something special for them to really think about it again.”

Vasquez continued his silence as his expression grew tighter on his face.

Goodnight sighed, taking a drag of the cigarette between his fingers.

“Sam told me the circumstances under which you shot that ranger of yours,” he said gently.  “I can’t say I blame you.  Any man worth his spit would had done the same.”

He paused turning his head towards Vasquez and giving him a meaningful look.

“You know it wasn’t your fault.”

“Are you done?” Vasquez said sharply.

Goodnight didn’t look surprised by his outburst, and simply nodded his head.

“I’ll just finish with this,” he said simply. “You’re not alone. All of us have done things or failed to do things that we regret. We try to keep it buried best we can, run away from it or what have you, and we have for the most part. But for some God forsaken reason we decided to stick together despite of that or hell, maybe because of it.  Just know that if you need to talk about it or want to talk about it, I’ll listen, and the others will too.”

Vasquez didn’t say anything.  He kept his gaze forward, and unresponsive.

Goodnight shook his head in defeat.  With some reluctance, he snuffed out his cigarette and stood up before turning back towards camp.

“It’s her birthday,” Vasquez said quietly.

Goodnight stopped in his tracks and looked back with a surprised look.

“My sister,” Vasquez explained, a little louder. “It’s her birthday.”

The Cajun didn’t say anything for a moment, as he shifted slightly in his stance to face Vasquez.

“How old would she be?” he asked.

“Honestly,” Vasquez sighed, “I can’t remember.  I think that’s what makes it worse.”

Goodnight nodded in understanding.

“What was she like?”

For the first time that day, Vasquez smiled.

“Impossible.  Stubborn, feisty, and a lot smarter than me.”

Goodnight let out a light laugh.  He could only imagine.

“I think you would had liked her,” Vasquez added.

“Probably would have,” Goodnight said, smiling a bit himself.  

Another small silence fell between them.  It was more pleasant than the last one.  Vasquez’s mind had turned slightly from one of anger and despair to bittersweet.  It was far from happiness, but it was a step in the right direction.

“You gonna come back and get something to eat?” Goodnight asked.

“Sí, in a bit,” Vasquez said, before finally turning his head toward him. “Gracias.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
